littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger03
is the 3rd episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 52th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the others encourage Nagisa Izayoi to draw an upcoming NagareFesta Poster Design cover art but after he loses, he starts feeling depressed because no members can draw well. A new member of the Top Designer joins Inferno and Ocean as well, and the SanKishi robot is born during their time trying to repay Tsubaki's kindness. Synopsis Tsubaki and the rest of the committee begin practicing for the collaborative Cultural Session. Mr. Shijima instructs them on the secret of the Cultural Session: to make their hearts one. With no clear understanding of what they are meant to do, they search for a solution using a variety of methods. A first year student Nagisa Izayoi studies them with confusion and curiosity from afar. With persuasion, he agrees to draw the NagareFesta Poster Design cover art, as none of the members can draw well. Tsubaki and Izumi take notice of Nagisa's drawing talent and, but Nagisa fears losing to the other more skilled class members, agreeing to give it a chance after Thundar's encouragement. In Nagisa's art studio, Chris Kurowaki, Nagisa's classmate, asks him if he actually wants to draw his manga with color and not only monochrome manga drawings. Nagisa brushes Chris off and confirms that he wants to continue drawing monochromatic manga and study abroad to become manga artist. Meanwhile, Grind is disheartened after he failed to obtain Saint Cards and another Deathtroyer Trio member Blackgate got offered for his business. Later, Nagisa meets Tsubaki in a garden disguised as a manga artist, when she reveals that she kept one of his colorful manga drawings he lost. Tsubaki tells Nagisa that she likes the manga drawing and can sense how happy he was when he drew it. The next day, the NagareFesta is participates relay racing and Nagisa gratefully joins them to keep their streak going. Nagisa ends up being confronted by Blackgate who targets the manga instructor Togoro Arisugawa to transform his dream into Fukisokusha Gravity Beetcules. Tsubaki, Daisuke and Izumi appears, but Beetcules overpowers them while the King's words reach Nagisa. When Nagisa musters up his aura to stand up to Blackgate's way when it is about to kill them, he acquires his ability to transforms into Ryusei Yellow and cuts Beetcules' horn with Mosaic Boomerang, allowing for Tsubaki to defeat the Fukisokusha. Soon, Scarve plays the tone of rampage that cause Beetcules to repaired and was enlarged in attempt to destroy Nagareboshi Academy. But, with Thundar joins Eros, Inferno and Ocean as one team, Telemachus and Eurycleia gives the RyuseiRangers the MetaStar and Combination Coords that help them to fight back them. They inserts the mecha coords that create the special weapon vehicles to fends off the DroneCores. Then Tsubaki inserts the SanKishi coord to combine the three robots into the giant machine: SanKishi! With this, SanKishi destroy Beetcules with Tenseiken's finishing attack: Ryusei Tenkouzen while gaining two new Sigma Coords. After battle, Nagisa realizes that he truly wants to use colors and express himself. He thanks Tsubaki for her support and Thundar's brand, Glitter de Peace, was officially founded. At the next meeting, Nagisa attends and brings Chris with him, followed by Hikari and Jun, who overheard about NagareFesta and attending it. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Mosaic Boomerang **Diamond Dust **Diamond Flash *Nagisa's pet hamster Ikki makes his first appearance. *Blackgate marks his first actual appearance since episode 1. *Nagisa discovered Tsubaki's identity and he teams up with them. *Nagisa Izayoi awakens his power when bringing forth kindness to protect them, allowing him to become Ryusei Yellow for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of Thundar. **With this, MetaStar Robots brings forth to fight the Fukisokusha. *Class A MetaStar Robots combined into SanKishi and uses Tenseiken sword and Ryusei Heavenly Light Slash for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *''Fauna'' (cameo) *''Time'' (cameo) *''Fleur'' (cameo) Villains *Blackgate *Grind *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Gravity Beetcules Secondary Characters *Yusaki Shijima *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Togoro Arisugawa *Ikki *Chris Kurowaki *Hikari Harukawa *Jun Akisato Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Yellow's Transformation Coords, Mecha Coords and SanKishi Combination Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Ghost Hunter and Black Coral Artisan. **'Disguise Coord used': Manga Artist. *Glitter de Peace has officially founded by Thundar. *Nagisa's character's song, Happy Rainbow, was played during the episode. **Also, Ryusei Gattai SanKishi's theme song is also played during combination. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime